The Sixth
by Cherry Necromancer
Summary: Instead of five Gundam pilots, there were six. The sixth was a male who had enough tragedy in his life to work for all of them. Prologue up, yaoi.
1. L6 The Forgotten Colony

This fic is about the sixth pilot, who is from, of course, L6. I know nothing about whether or not there actually is an L6, so I might actually own that too, but this fic is all about the sixth pilot. Not Zechs, though. You can choose the pairings among the pilots, just vote. And make sure to include my pilot, whose name I don't mention in this first chapter.  
  
"_whatever_" = thoughts.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing, nor will I ever. I do own the character that is talked about in this fic, his mother, his sister, and the plot of this fic. This fic is yaoi, so if you don't like it, don't read it. However, it is pretty good... In my opinion, of course.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
~The Sixth~  
~~L6: The Forgotten Colony -- A Prologue~~  
  
"NOOOO!"  
  
A scream tore through the loud noises of the crew that were cleaning up after the tragedy. A couple of years later, this tragedy would be repeated at another colony, the colony of L2, but that didn't matter. Not now. Not to him.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Dark golden hair fell over thin, sobbing shoulders. The boy was only eight years old, but he was already knee-deep in sorrow and hate. His slender body was crouched over the fallen one of his friend. His mentor. His mother. Asha had always been a pale woman, but now her skin was waxen and starkly white. Her pale lilac hair had always been her pride and joy, but now it was dirtied and caught in leaves. A large bloody spot showed on the clothing above her heart. Shot and sullied, cast aside for the world to see. It was disrespectful. It was dishonorable.  
  
The boy's head flew up as he heard distant footsteps. Fleeing to a large stone nearby in the rubble, he hid himself. His barefeet kept being cut and bruised on the rough stones, but he didn't care. How could he care, when everything that he loved was gone? Lavender eyes peering over the stones, he watched as two men came up to the body, shaking their heads sadly.  
  
"This woman was a student at the Krishna-Ishtar Church, wasn't she?" one of them asked. His facial expression was sad, but the boy couldn't see that as a black beret stamped with the sign of the local enforcers hid his face.  
  
The other sighed. "Yes. Her name was Asha Rockingham, coming originally from Earth." He paused for a second, gray eyes grave, then continued. "She had two children, I believe. Who knows where they are now." Both men sighed. "I guess we have to take her in," the first said. "She's been identified, but they'll want the body." Bright eyes that peered over a stone turned away with a slight disgust.  
  
His tanned arms hugged tight to his chest, the boy looked at the ground angrily. "It's not fair!" he protested in a whisper. "I don't even know where Tsuki is." His eyes began to shine with a crazy light. "But it don't matter. I have to avenge my mother." He turned around and ran. His feet pounded the ground as he just tried to escape. Just tried to run away. Just tried to live.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~@~One Year Later~@~  
  
The damp air hung heavily over the colony as a nine-year-old boy ran. His long dark gold hair hung heavily on his back as he rushed towards a building; his safehouse. Throwing a glance over his shoulder, he sped up. Feet pounding the cracked concrete road, he ran. Sometimes it seemed like he was always running.  
  
"Come on, you little whore!" one of the three chasing him shouted. "We won't hurt ya... much!" a girl added. The boy stayed silent and ran even faster. His eyes were wide with slight fear, but not panic. Something he said often was 'You are stupid if you are not afraid. Fear makes you wiser, but only as long as you do not let it get ahold of you'. So he simply sped past worn gray buildings, sunlight streaming down on his head. The ratty sleeveless blue shirt that he wore, streaked with dirt and grime, wavered slightly in the wind as he rushed into the building. The tall, black, strange-looking building that didn't fit in with the rest of the district was a place that the gangs would never go. And that made it a place that was safe for the boy. He skidded to a stop in front of it and opened a door on the side. Slipping between the doorframe and the door itself, he stepped into the darkened room. He pressed against the door in an attempt to keep the gang out if they tried to come in. But there was no reason to. As soon as they saw he had gone in the strange building, they had stopped.  
  
"Stupid little bastard!" a boy, Blade, exclaimed. The girl that had threatened the golden-haired boy said with a snort "It's his funeral. C'mon, guys." Grumbling, they headed away. The boy smiled and turned around.  
  
~~~  
  
Wide violet eyes curiously scanned the hall. It was dark, but not pitch black. His feet smoothly glided across the stone floor and his eyes looked to make sure not to trip a trap. As always, his dirt-matted hair hung at freely down his back, streaked with just as much grime as his shirt was. Carefully chosing where he walked, he darted across the shadowed area. The high wooden walls of the side hall seemed to close in around him, but he took no notice as he looked at the expensive paintings and tapestries. A slight squeak broke through to his thoughts, and his body took off before he could even register what was happening. Fitting himself into the corner, he tuned his ears to the sound that he knew would come. And it did. The same squeak new boots that had gone through his mind was heard as a patrol came down the hall, idly looking it over for an intruder. Smirking, the boy watched as he was passed by, unnoticed. Then he continued down the hall, looking in doors and at everything in general. He wasn't worried he would be caught. He never had been and he never would be.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Doctor J! We detected a breach!" The half-cyborg man snapped to attention immediately, eyes behind the strange goggles alert.  
  
"Well?! Tell me where it is!" he demanded. The young patroller saluted briefly and reported into the darkened room "Section S, corridor seven, first floor, sir!" Veiled eyes narrowed. "Who exactly is it?" he asked. The soldier looked hesitant for a moment, brown eyes wary. "It is a young boy, I believe. We didn't even see him on the security cameras, sir. He looked into a room that happened to be the patroller's lounge." A smirk lit the strange face of the doctor. His graying hair swung as he thumped into a chair. "Have him brought to me." The patroller nodded and headed out the door with a bow.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
His hair spreading out in a fury, the boy struggled against several man's grasps. His feet thumped on the now tiled floor, trying his hardest to escape. Two men were already down for the count, and he was working on getting more there. His feet, tanned golden like the rest of him, managed to catch a man in the stomach as he flipped to take down another one. Somersaulting in the air, he landed on his feet, instantly alert. Meanwhile his mind was tracking all over the hall, looking. He eyes darted to a doorway, looking for an escape. Men were in front of him and behind him; there was no way to get away from them unless he chose an alternative route.  
  
Finally tucking himself away into a corner, he feverently wished that he wouldn't be seen. His lilac eyes glanced around the hall as he stilled his body, not wishing a sudden movement to catch attention. Faint thumping was heard, then the patrollers came into view. All had a very distinctive uniform in dark green and magenta, not good for blending in if they went to the city.  
  
The two parties met in the middle. Each had a commanding officer, one that glared at the other before ordering a search. "Get the runt!" one said. "We don't have time for this, and the boss wants him." All the men nodded and spreaded out across the hall. Smirking and tapping a foot, the boy listened as the soldiers grumbled.  
  
"It's not as if the runt could get very far, and unless he can go invisible, he ain't here," a teen whispered to his friend. "WHAT WAS THAT!?" the officer bellowed. Both boy and soldiers winced. "Nothing, sir." The hall was deafly silent. Unfortunately, that was when the boy decided to giggle at the other one's predicament. His laugh ran out through the hall as suddenly all eyes were drawn to the corner that he was in. In seconds, he was surrounded.  
  
"_Oh shit._"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"HEY! Let me go, you stupid fuckers!" the boy yelled. His eyes blazed as he thrashed about in the grasp of two men. They were dragging him by his arms so that he couldn't get away, and besides that there was a multitude of men surrounding them to prevent escape. His feet dragged on the heavily carpeted floor of the office, making a light scuffing sound.  
  
A light entered his eyes as he suddenly swung his feet over his head to catch one of his captors in the face; a strange somersault. With a cry, the man landed on his back clutching his broken nose. Jerking his arm out of the other man's hold, the boy lashed out with a tightly clenched fist, slamming across the guard's face and most likely braking a cheekbone. The patroller's around him glared and started to close in on him. A grin played across his lips; a maniac grin. Surprising them all, he slid between their legs and farther into the room. The men all crashed into each other. The boy could almost hear the hollow sound of empty heads hitting each other. Falling down on the floor, clutching heads, noses, and jaws, they were down and out. Then the door clicked shut. The boy whirled around, his matted golden hair flying. A dark wooden desk, a thick carpet, and a cyborg man. Lilac eyes met the strange goggles on the man's face.  
  
"You're caught, boy." The nine-year-old glared at him. "Wha' do wan' with me?" he asked, muscles tensing. All of his senses were on the alert. This man... he wasn't evil, exactly. But he was twisted...  
  
"You, my boy, are my new weapon." The boy's senses reeled and he turned around to see a man just seconds before he was knocked out with a swift tap to the head.  
  
Dr. J smiled. All was going according to plan. And he had a new experiment to play with.  
  
"Come on, Carlton. Bring him to my training lab." The hulk of a man grinned and swung the boy over his shoulder, the sunlit hair spilling down over the huge man's back. Inside of the small boy's head, he was already thinking of a plan for escape. But he wouldn't be able to.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Now that you've read it, review it! Please?!?! With Duo on top? Hehehe. Seme Duo... Hentai... 


	2. Meeting the Sixth

The second chapter. You better enjoy it! I'm not too good at battle scenes, so it better be okay. Tell me, please. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
~~Meeting the Sixth~~  
  
A pair of shimmering violet-amethyst eyes and a pair of stony Prussian blue eyes looked out of different mobile suits. Mobile suits; weapons of mass destruction. Gundams; mobile suits made of the practically indestructible gundanium. Both pairs of eyes looked out into space as they controlled their suits to keep destroying the five Leos that had showed up. Two of the four eyes widened.  
  
"Hey, Hee-chan?" came Duo Maxwell's voice over the airwaves, tones uncertain. Heero's eyes rolled.  
  
"What do you want, baka," he asked as he fired at the second to last Leo. His head shook as he tried to get his messy brown locks out of his eyes. His fist clenched around a control as he fired again.  
  
"Weeeell..." Duo drawled, swinging at the other Leo with his Gundam's thermal scythe. "Ya know... Aren't we supposed to be looking for a Taurus that a commander in OZ was piloting?" Under his bangs, the Wing pilot's brow furrowed.  
  
"Hai." A grinned edged at Duo's lips as both Leos exploded. "If that's the case, then where in hell is it?" The whole Gundam shook as a blast tore into it. A slight rip opened in the side of Deathscythe as both suits turned around to stare at the newcomer. Tauruses were usually black with red on them, but this one was black with gold. The eye-like holes seemed to glow demonically as the beam cannon blasted at Wing next, a golden beam shooting out of the weapon. Duo grinned, laughing slightly  
  
"Now that's just low," he said playfully to the strange pilot. "I mean, if it wasn't a Gundam, that would hurt." His answer was a light giggle.  
  
"That's me!" the stranger said, letting loose another shot where the Gundam would be hurt... if it was a guy. "I'm sneaky, I'm conniving, but I'll never lie at the very least!" Duo frowned, eyes sparkling as he advanced with his scythe.  
  
"Hey, you stole my gig!" he complained. Fiddling with the controls the Gundam suddenly winked out of visual screens. Heero, intent on his task, didn't even notice. He tried blasting at the Taurus, but it didn't see to be working. The pilot would just dodge it almost before Heero could fire it. The boy in the Taurus, however, did notice. Dodging another beam, he forced his black monstrosity to duck, then turned to his left, letting loose an array of beams.  
  
"You didn't think that would stop me, did you, Gundam pilot?" the boy asked. Deathscythe had just popped back into view, as flat on its back as you could be in space. It had taken critical damage. "Wow. You look like a piece of swiss cheese." The pilot turned on a mobile-suited heel and glared at Wing, even though the pilot couldn't see him. A grin edged across the golden-tanned features. He laughed slightly and opened communications with Dr. J's protege.  
  
"You were trained by J, weren't you? You're supposed to be emotionless; able to kill without a notice. Without a regret. And want to know what, Heero Yuy? You're not the Perfect Soldier. I am." He blasted into Wing before Heero could even stop him. All visual screens were blank.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Dark lilac eyes watched the two pilots. They were in the same cell, backs flat on the floor and cold. The room was actually made of a steel that was similar to gundanium, and was almost impossible to break through in any place except the doors. A faint pulsing sound filled the watcher's ears. The glowing green laser bars of the place that the two pilots were kept in was making the sound, keeping them inside. The watcher was just as unmoving as the two in the cell. His dark golden hair spilled off of his shoulders, flashing brightly around the well-lit room. He was sitting on the floor in front of the cell tailor-style, head tilted. Tight black jeans encased his legs, going over the black combat boots. A sleeveless dark gold shirt, made of satin, showed off his dark bronze skin and the golden armlet that was on his left arm. A pair of heavy golden ring earrings shone in his ear, catching the light. It was quiet all around him. The only sound was off his brush making broad strokes on a paper that was pressed against the floor. The brush swirled and danced, writing beautiful Japanese symbols. But everything stopped when something flashed through the teenager's mind.  
  
*Cobalt eyes. A flash of gunfire. DUCK!*  
  
Eyes widening, the boy threw himself flat on the ground. He hadn't even seen Heero move... But the Wing pilot was there, standing with a gun smoking slightly from having fired on the boy. The Perfect Soldier hadn't seen a way that he could move, but none of the expressions showed on his face as he watched the golden haired teen stand up shakily, propping himself up on one tanned arm and slowly getting to his feet. Prussian blue met shaded lilac, and the blue widened in recognition. Lavender smirked.  
  
~~~  
  
"Do you recognize me now, Heero Yuy?" Rolling his eyes, the Egyptian teen made a 'come' gesture with his finger. The gun jerked out of Heero's hand and floated through the glowing bars to him. He watched as the pilot tried to process everything; figure out how he had gotten the gun to go over to him. And probably figure out how he knew the boy. Neither noticed as amethyst eyes were slowly unlidded, and a chestnut braid slid over thin shoulders. Duo stood up, looking between his partner and the 'enemy'. 'The enemy' had hair just as long as his, and not even bound. It was as golden as the sun, and flashed when he moved. He had large, slightly haunted but still laughing, eyes, and dark gold skin that proclaimed him of desert heritage. The strangest thing was that in front of the younger boy was a gun, Heero's favorite, floating in space steadily. With a large grin, the once street-rat said "Hey! I'm awake, and I'd like to know that is going on!" Both turned to him.  
  
The golden-haired boy grinned. Duo reminded him of his youth as a street kid. "I bet Heero Yuy would too. He doesn't like not knowin' what's going on, right?" The Deathscythe pilot's eyes widened.  
  
"You're not supposed to know our names," he stated, pouting. He looked up through his brown bangs playfully. He saw the Egyptian smile.  
  
"Yeah. I only know Heero's name because I've met him, even if he doesn't remember. And you too are pretty near blowing my cover." With that cryptic statement, he turned on heel to salute mockingly and smartly before the door opened. The gun clattered to the floor, harmless. With a sleek sound, the metal door slid open to the sterile room.  
  
"Hey Commander Treize," the boy said unofficially. The tan-haired general winced. His smart uniform was creased, and he looked very untidy for once. A lock of his hair fell into his dark eyes, and he smiled slightly at the boy.  
  
"Hello, Krishna. You've caught two Gundam pilots?" Lilac eyes twinkling, the boy nodded. "As per your request, commander forked-eyebrows." Self- consciously, Treize fingered his eyebrow, then nodded.  
  
"Er... fine. I will talk to them later." The unsaid statement was 'when you're not around'. The boy grinned as though it had been said though.  
  
"Nice to see you too. Bye, commander." Smiling uncomfortably, Treize left quickly. Something about the boy put him off balance. He was too knowledgeable for someone only fourteen. Too young for someone who had killed so many times. As soon as he left, the boy turned back to the two shell-shocked pilots. Heero, of course, quickly covered it up, but Duo was left mouth hanging open. They had NEVER seen anyone show such disrespect to Commander Treize.  
  
"Needless to say," he said, brushing strands of gold out of his face. "You need to leave. And I need to go with you. I have to report to Doctor J to tell him I've gotten what he wanted." With a self-conscious shrug, his eyes lit up. A boot tapped on the tiled floor as he thought.  
  
"Just step through those glowing bar-things. They're fake. A lapse should be in the guarding system just about now, so feel free to escape with me at any time." The messy-haired teenager in the cell looked suspicious, but Duo just stepped through the bars to look curiously at their captor and 'friend'.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked curiously as Heero cautiously stepped through the bars. The other teen grinned.  
  
"I'm Seth Krishna, American way. Krishna Seth, Japanese way. It's a code name, so feel free to call me anything. And no, I'm not telling you my true name. Get used to it. Now let's get out of here so I can get back to my beloved Hellsfire. I sick of that stupid Taurus." Smiling, Krishna slipped through the door. Heero and Duo stared at each other for a second.  
  
"Do you realize that he's called himself after an Egyptian god of destruction and sex, and a Babylonian god of love?" Heero almost smiled.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Sorry the chapter took so long. Review, please, for my sake! 


	3. Krishna

Thankies for the review(s). This fic isn't updated regularly (as you probably figured out), but I try. I'm working on a joint Yu-Gi-Oh fic with TenshiWolf, so all isn't going normally. *shrugs* But read the chapter, review me or die, etc.  
  
RELATIONSHIPS- Krishna+Duo: brother-like. Heero+Quatre: closer than brothers, kinda, but not really a pairing. 05x02: pairing. 03x04: pairing. 01x06: my sixth, pairing. The pairings will change if you give me a better idea.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I want Gundam Wing! I want Gundam Wing! I want Gundam Wing! I want Gundam Wing! I want hot bishie boys! I want hot bishie boys! I want hot bishie boys! Hehehe. Duh. Don't we all?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
~~Krishna~~  
  
"Hellsfire, I've missed you!" the boy squealed, throwing his arms around the nearest part of his Gundam. Duo and Heero looked on with raised eyebrows. They were all at a safehouse in the Africa, waiting for 03, 04, and 05. It was more or less a huge house built in the middle of the jungle with various places to store killing machines.  
  
Hellsfire was smaller than most Gundams at 14.8 meters. Nearly all black, it had golden flames on some panels. A plasma katana was strapped onto its back. The plasma katana was similar to the plasma sabre that Epyon had.  
  
"I love you, Hellsfire," Krishna said, gazing up adoringly. He patted a gold flame. "You'll have a nice friend when I steal that new Epyon Gundam from Treize and Zechs." His lilac eyes began to glaze over as he made plans. Duo coughed slightly, shaking the golden-haired pilot from his thinking.  
  
"Err, Krishna-buddy," he commently slowly, edging a bit nearer. Who knew? Maybe Krishna Seth was insane. He stopped. He couldn't really think of anything to say. Heero rolled his eyes and began to walk to the house. Duo and Krishna looked at each other for a second. The Deathscythe pilot's chestnut braid waved cheerily behind him, and Krishna's golden hair flared around him.  
  
"Hey. Why do you let your hair get in the way like that?" Duo asked, finally breaking the silence. The Hellsfire pilot shrugged, embarrassed. "I never really learned how to braid it." He rubbed the back of his head in an embarrassed gesture.  
  
"Besides, it's more... useful this way." Duo shrugged, violet eyes bright.  
  
"Why is it more useful," he asked. Seth shrugged and refused to say anything else. Then he grinned.  
  
"Wanna go and paint Yuy's Gundam pink," he asked devilishly. Duo smiled maliciously. "Relena limo-pink?" he asked happily. The blonde nodded.  
  
"YES!!!" That was when they, quite fortunately for Heero, heard pilot 05's low roar. "MAXWELL! When I get my hands on you, you'll wish that death could die!" Shinigami paled. "I forgot..." he whispered. "I graffitied his Shenlong right before we had to battle OZ. HIDE ME!" He dived behind Krishna as a shield. The lilac-eyed one smirked. Thudding footsteps could be heard.  
  
"If you really want to be hidden." He placed a bronze hand on Duo's smooth forehead. He was given a questioningly look. "Don't make a sound," he warned. Lilac flared at his fingertips as he willed them to disappear.  
  
~~~  
  
A tight ponytail flared angrily as obsidian eyes scanned the hangar. It was huge, and full of steel, cement, and Gundams. His eyes glanced off a strange new death machine, but he didn't have time to worry about it. Maxwell deserved to DIE for this one, slowly and painfully. After putting graffiti all over beautiful Nataku, he had ran with the excuse of OZ. But then Wufei happened to see the shadow in the middle of the cement ground, with nothing around it. A shadow where none had any right of being.  
  
"MAXWELL!" he screamed. "WHY IS THERE A SHADOW FLOATING AROUND!!!" He heard an accented curse.  
  
"Dammit."  
  
~~~  
  
Krishna took his hand away from Duo's forehead. The two blinked, and saw Wufei do the same. Then the playful fiend broke the silence with a big, fake and fearful, grin.  
  
"Wuffers!" he squealed, hurrying over to smack his Oriental friend on the back. Hard. The Nataku pilot winced. "So how are you? Have a nice time? Heard ya were in an OZ jail cell with some people laughing at yer Gundam. Sorry 'bout that, by the way, Fei-Fei." There was silence that was broken by the newest pilot's giggles.  
  
"Oops. That might have been ME laughing at his Gundam," Seth explained, eyes shining. "I thought it was kind of funny. I happened to see a few threesome positions and the mark saying "Girly Guys are not Gay". Kinda gave you away, Duo, y'know?" Slowly, Chang Wufei turned throttle Duo.  
  
"I didn't happen to SEE the threesome references," he growled lowly. "Did you happen to see who they were." The Hellsfire pilot snorted. "You, Yuy, and Maxwell." Duo's face began to get as purple as his eyes. Then, Krishna's eyes glazed over.  
  
*Flash. Breaking glass. Not for Krishna Seth. For braided baka. OUTTA THE WAY!*  
  
Hurriedly, Seth flung himself on the ground and pushed hard with his mind, harder than he ever had before. The shot pummeled towards the air where Duo's head had been. It pierced the metal of the door, which now steamed. Duo and Wufei, who had both been knocked over, raised their heads. Both stared at Krishna. The cement had scraped his hands, but he didn't pay any attention as he jumped up. He saw someone duck away from the window. He sighed heavily, knowing they were gone. Adjusting his black jeans, he noticed his palms were streaked with red and gravel.  
  
"Fucking great," he cursed, glaring. He was ignoring the two other pilots completely. "Someone tried to shoot a fucking Shinigami, my hands hurt, powers tapped out, and my head is aching like there's no fucking tomorrow." Then he happened to glance at the other two. Also, attracted by the sounds, the other three were standing in the doorway. All were alternating stares between Seth and the sizzling door. Trowa's golden-brown hair shimmered, falling over his emerald eye as he looked at the Egyptian. Golden hair, magenta eyes, and dusky skin reminded him of someone. Quatre ran a hand through his pale blonde hair. He could feel twinges coming from his empath abilities.  
  
"Who and *what* the fuck are you?" Heero asked coldly. He didn't swear very often. Seth looked into each of their eyes, then sighed again. It shook him to the soles of his boots, making his eyes flare and burn.  
  
"Fine," he said bitterly. "I'll tell you. But as soon as I fix my hands." He ran and brushed past them on his way to the room-part of the safehouse.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Closing his eyes, he tried to think of a way to get out of this mess. Gently washing his scraped hands, he thought about Doctor J, that idiot's plans, and other things.  
  
As he began to wash them with soap, creating a burning feeling, he could see only one way out of it. It was simple, it was neat, and altogether great. It was perfect.  
  
He drew his hands away from the faucet and turned it off. Absentmindedly, he walked to the living room, where he could feel the entire group was. Without him even noticing, his hands healed.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Krishna walked into the room with cold lavender eyes. He noticed that the room stopped talking as soon as he came into the room. Their thoughts spoke even louder, so loud that his abilities could hear them even while maxed out.  
  
"After agonizing over the possible ways to explain this to you," he began with no introduction, "I have come to the conclusion that the knowledge is not required for you to function according to parimiters. To do so and reveal this information would not only be an injustice to me, but it would also be an injustice to my sensei. It does not affect the mission and it does not affect our wish for the futile dream of peace. The only thing that does affect you is if mission plans are being drawn up. You can put me in the most difficult and unsure position, alone, and I will not fail."  
  
He grinned sweetly and sat down on the couch by Heero.  
  
"Now. I had been sent by Doctor J on this mission to gain some info and stuff. I got it, my mission was completed, but I had to bust you out because I had to catch you. All really complicated. But I'm assigned to ya unless the insane doctor tells me somethin' else."  
  
The four other Gundam pilots stared at him, barely even registering the word. Heero was the one that came nearest to figuring it out. That was something that Krishna expected.  
  
"You were programmed to have all of our best qualities," he said quietly. Krishna, instead of ignoring him, nodded. "Which means you have my soldier mode and strength--"  
  
"My stealth and cheerfulness--" Duo mused.  
  
"My gracefulness--" Trowa said.  
  
"My love for my Gundam and my martial arts skills--"  
  
"And my head for business and speechs, and my abilities but enhanced," Quatre thought aloud.  
  
Krishna glared at them a bit there.  
  
"That's not exactly wha' I got from y'all," he growled. "My abilities, gracefulness, love for my Gundam, most of my personality, and my abilities are all my own. I got from Heero exactly what he said and Duo's stealth and in essence his life, though that is my own too. From Trowa I got his masks and his ease around animals and daggers. My martial arts came through training, but I got Chang's use of last names most of the time and his theory that justice does not exist, no matter that he fights for it. I did get the first part of what Quat said."  
  
The five pilots looked uneasy. It wasn't very nice to be read so easily, but they knew that Seth would probably know more if he had the chance.  
  
"So basically you're you," Duo said, breaking the silence. "You're social and anti-social, good and bad. You're Krishna."  
  
Krishna grinned  
  
"Right, Du-chan."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Cherry- Sorry for delay. Review. 


End file.
